Faceing the Elements
by AeronAi
Summary: Yesh! Another dream fanfic! oo; Strange how all my fanfics seem to be dreams...meh anyways This is with a char. I made up named emily...She controls the elements, and she likes to work with machines..so ya...R&R!


Enter Emily  
  
A video camera turns on as a girl looks into the lens smiling. Her hair was long, and a light blonde color, and in a braid. Her bangs hang out in green, red, blue, and white colors. She smiles as her icy blue eyes look at the camera, "Is this on?" she speaks before stepping back. Her clothing is just a dark green halter-top with a yellow T in the middle of it and baggy dark blue jeans. She smiles again before sitting down, "My name is Emily, or most people know me as Elm. I've decided to make some home movies to keep here in the tower for later on," She turns her head and watches cyborg and beast boy fight over burgers and tofu burgers, raven watching them annoyed, and starfire with robin trying to stop the two. Emily laughs slightly, "I guess these may become a comical movies, but oh well...Anyways," She looks back at the camera, "I feel like telling you how I became a Teen Titan. It was just a few days after Terra joined the team.."  
  
Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Beast boy and Terra were playing football while Raven was meditating under the shade of a tree. Everyone seems to be having fun doing what he or she want to do, before they stop watching kids run towards a stage in the middle of a park. One of the kids passes by the Teen Titans saying, "This girl is a great singer, and she can do awsome things with her hands.." Robin blinks slightly and wonders, "Maybe we should check this out?" Everyone nods while they head towards the stage. They stand there watching as a girl the same age as Starfire. She stood there on the stage in jean short, a black halter-top. She also has on black hiking boots on and a head set with a microphone upon her head. Her eyes closed as music starts to play in the background, before she opens her eyes.  
  
Her body started to move to the beat as she dances in sync with the music, before she started to sing, "Every single element has its own controller, but as you see I control more then one and that's how I got my name.." She holds her hands up in front of her and pulls them apart from apart from another as flames move between her hands and grins, "My name is elm! Controller of the elements, and powers to the sky. So remember who I am and then you will know I can come and save the day." She moves to the beat, watching the people dancing to her music. Her eyes catch on the teen titans, before smiling towards them. She points a hand up and pulls her hand around with her. Streams of cloud follow her hand and spins around her body before she starts to sing, "To control the air means everything in life. To know that it could mean giving you life," She makes the cloud streams disappear before she makes a ring of water spin around her.  
  
"To control water gives me another chance. To show you how water can dance," She makes the water go away before she makes a ring of fire dance above, "Fire is the dangerous one of all, but with in my control I will save you all, and finally there is earth, but this one is tough. The power to control the earth will make this song rock! So now you know all my powers and now you better know my name, Oh ya, you better know my name," She moves slightly before holding her hands up towards the sky. She lifts her left leg up and the places it back down as a beam of both water and fire spin upwards into the sky a bit, "Its Elm!" One the music dies down she breaths heavily making the beam disappear. The kids cheer happily before leaving Elm there on the stage tired. She, herself, heads off back stage as the teen titans talk to another about her.  
  
Cyborg was in wonder on how she played the music with no speakers at all, and heads back stage. He spot Elm sitting there talking to a robot, "Shely...thanks for the music. I guess I wouldn't have gotten this good with out you.." Elm says as she grabs some tools and fixes shely. Shely nods and stays still, 'you've done well even in creating me. Your powers have gotten better as well,' Shely speaks, but Emily shakes her head, "I was give them...by being an experament..Remember?" Emily sighs softly, before she stands up, "There you're fixed. Come on lets go shely..." Shely nods and follows Emily as she walks away. Cyborg watches Emily, before speaking to him self, "Wow...a girl that controls the elements and good with mechanics. Someone would bound to be after her.."  
  
Cyborg heads over to the others and tells them about keeping an eye on Emily. They all agree on that and follow after Emily. Robin, Starfire, and Raven by air, and beast boy and cyborg follow by land. Emily sighs softly, before she stops a bit on the sidewalk. She stands there staring at the ground. Cyborg stands near by, before feeling the ground shake. Beast boy feels it as well and looks towards cyborg, "What's that?!" Cyborg looks at him, "I'm not sure!" He then talks into his communicator towards robin, starfire, and raven, "Guys something is going on down here! You better come!"  
  
"We're on our way cyborg! Just keep safe!" Robin says, before cutting off the link. Cyborg looks towards Emily and sees her standing there and looking up at a giant worm. Emily was scared, and shely was standing in front of Emily to keep her safe. Cyborg runs towards the two, "Hey! You two get out of here now!" Emily looks towards cyborg, before feeling shely pushing her towards him. Cyborg catches Emily, before the two watch shely shatter into pieces as the worm's tail hits her. Emily struggles a bit in cyborg's arms wanting to get to shely, but cyborg keeps his hold, "Emily stop!" Emily looks down, before cyborg puts her down onto the sidewalk, and helps the titans with the worm.  
  
Emily sat there hugging her knees to her chest. She then looks up towards the worm and watches the titan's struggle against it. Her legs pull her self up and heads over towards the worm. She growls slightly, before she holds her hands up, "Shely..She's gone now..." a glow forms under the worm lifting it up, "Face the power of fire!" The glow forces the worm high into the air before consuming it into a fiery inferno. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy looks towards emily, before she collapses to the ground as her own world goes black.  
  
"I guess that's how I came here...I mean I woke up in a room with red blue white and green walls...each one had a symbol. The red has a symbol of fire, the blue had the symbol of water, the green had earth then the white had air. After I woke up the teen titans asked me to join [and I did], but cyborg..Said he fixed shely into a white dragon. She was no bigger then a kitten, but he said she made to look and feel real and act real so no one will know she was a robot. He also said he gave her a new name, so I call her amber now." Emily smile before looking at the others still bickering, "Well...that's how I became a teen titan, and grew to be a best friend of cyborg...well hope to make another movie soon...This is Elm signing out." She smiles happily before waving as the camera shuts off 


End file.
